Blood Moon
by LordFrieza
Summary: Diana has made a promise to the gods before asking what it would be. Now she has go and do something that will hurt her family, tarnish her image, and possibly kill her very soul. Can she survive?
1. Chapter 1

_**Blood Moon Introduction "Sacrifice"**_

_Time begins and then Time ends  
And then time begins once again  
It is happening now as it happened before  
It shall surely happen again_

The Time Prophet

_"Do they know yet?"_ A bodyless voice seems to ask the wind

_"No, and they shall not until it is time. Each of those chosen will be informed of the sacrifice they must make."_ A female bodyless voice answers back.

_"She will hate us after this. It is likely she will disown her heritage and her family. It will cause her to be alone... She will have no one. Her friends will disown her, her children will despise her, and even her own sister will question if she is still sane. It doesn't seem right."_ another female voice says sadly.

_"It doesn't matter. The blood moon is rising and it brings back the very killer and slayer of the gods himself. Without the blood, soul, and spirit of a true hero... He will not be stopped._ the first female voice says with a great sound of sadness in her voice.

A bright white light covers the voices and suddenly the bodies of Hera, Aphrodite, and Hades all appear over the home belonging to Bruce and Diana Wayne.


	2. Crying

_**Blood Moon  
Chapter 1 "Crying"**_

_I was crying when I met  
Now I'm trying to forget you  
Your love is sweet misery_

Aerosmith

(Diana's Dream)

Diana looked at the blackness that surrounded her. It was confusing to see nothing but emptiness when her dreams normally where filled with so much joy. She looked in the direction of the only source of light and followed it. As she walked the path became warmer. Soon it went from being warm to almost unbearable. She began stripping to keep from passing out and when she finally removed the last of her clothing the air became comfortable. She stepped into the light and tripped. When she did she fell to her knees and looked up to see Hera, Hades, and Aphrodite standing before her. A little ways off to the side was Athena who looked upset at the events getting ready to unfold.

"Diana, daughter of Hippolyta we have called upon this meeting." Hera said openly.

"My goddess I live to serve. What do you have to ask of me?" Diana said honestly and willingly.

"The Blood moon is coming. A time of great hate and anger will be upon all man kind, and upon the Amazons themselves." Aphrodite stated as she looked away from Diana unable to face the request that was soon coming.

"Because of your hatred for me and the fact that you are my daughter I am to give you the directions of what has to be done. There is an island known as Avalon. The island is hosts to various creatures of the other world and is ruled by Oberon the king of all Fairies. He guards a sword that must be retrieved and then a sacrifice must be made to the sword. Like your-self others are going out and gathering relics from the time before time and each must bless the relics with a blood sacrifice. Your sacrifice is that of your husband. He is a hero a True hero and must be killed with the blade. His soul, spirit, and very life force will be trapped inside of the blade for all time. It is this blade with the rest of the armor that is being gathered which will allow you to defeat the killer of the gods." Hades said to her.

Diana stood and stepped back not believing what she was just told. Her gods where demanding that she kill Bruce! She finally had found the love she so desired here in man's world and even had children with him. Her daughter Athena, and son Thomas. She felt her heart sink as she looked to Athena hoping that she would tell her not to do this.

"It must be done Diana." Athena said as she turned away from her. Diana caught the slightest outline of a tear as it rolled down Athena's cheek.

"No, please there must be something else... I can't... I can't do this to Bruce I love him!" She cried out as she felt her heart starting to break.

"You gave your word. Whatever we ask you shall do." Hera said as she turned to Diana.

Diana could see the sternness in Hera's face. There was no backing down from this. She had given her word and she would have to see it through.

"If I fail?" She asked.

"All shall die. Your beloved and your children shall give their lives first and they will not be saved. I cannot help them reach the fields because I will be in battle. The darkness from which this creature comes will claim their souls. It will devour their souls whole and feast from them for all time." Hades stated as he watched her.

"Will you let Bruce go to the Elysium Fields once this is done?" She asked looking at the floor.

"He will receive a place of honor. I will personally explain what happened and why it had to be this way. If you choose it daughter I will remove your immortality once this is finished." Hades said.

"Remove it, but know that I will serve none of you once this is through. Neither shall my daughter or my son." Diana said with disgust as she stood and turned from them.

(Bruce and Diana's Bedroom)

Diana awoke and looked at Bruce sleeping. Tears filled her eyes and she looked toward the painting on the wall. It was of them when they first married. She smiled for a second before she stood.

"I have no choice in this." She said as she removed her clothes. She walked toward the closet and pulled her Amazonian armor from it.

She looked it over and pulled it on for the last time. She would never wear it again after this. The armor felt different. Normally it felt as natural and warm as a piece of her, but now it felt cold, and foreign. She wanted to strip it from herself and cast it far away. She walked out and left a note to Bruce that she needed to leave for a while, and that she loved him.


	3. Hurt

_**Blood Moon  
Chapter 2 'Hurt'**_

_I hurt myself today  
to see if I still feel  
I focus on the pain  
the only thing that's real  
the needle tears a hole  
the old familiar sting  
try to kill it all away  
but I remember everything  
what have I become?  
my sweetest friend  
everyone I know  
goes away in the end  
and you could have it all  
my empire of dirt  
I will let you down  
I will make you hurt_

Johnny Cash

(Avalon - The Palace Gates)

To be captured is one thing, to be captured and forced to dress like your captors is another. Diana looked at the leather leggings and decency cloth provided her along with a leather vest that left little unseen. The fairies seemed pissed off when she arrived, and to her surprise they were not the tiny dew drop fairies she had seen in the fairy tales she read to Athena when she was three. Truth be told there was no shortage of those here, but the ones that captured her was women, and they seemed ruthless and uncaring of her plight. She was informed that as another foolish immortal prisoner she was to be taken directly to Oberon and judged.

"Don't any of you care that the world will end if I do not find what I am looking for?" She said to the lead fairy.

"Perhaps I didn't state myself clearly enough before human." The fairy said as she jumped off of a stone horse which stopped moving and breathing when she left it.

The fairy walked directly to Diana and grabbed her roughly by the jaw. She pulled Diana within an inch of her face and looked coldly into her eyes.

"You are not on Themyscira, You are not at Mt. Olympus, and you are not in the mortal world. You are in Avalon and we do not take kindly to humans coming here. Oberon will judge you, decide if you are worthy of having a changeling or not, and then decide to release you to the ocean and block your passage back, or to go ahead and kill you on the spot. If was up to me I would throw you to ogres and let them rape and kill you all day, but it is not up to me." The Fairy said with hate in her voice and walked back to the stone horse and climbed into the saddle. The horse suddenly breathed in and snorted out flames as it roared back to life. It began walking as if nothing happened and Diana felt herself being dragged once again.

The gates of the Palace opened and what was inside seemed odd, but fitting for the home of the lord of all Fairies. Statues of every couple from around the world adorned the wall. Each statues was positioned in an erotic way and each statue almost seemed to drip feelings of sensuality and desire as Diana passed by them. She stopped and caused the Fairies to harp at her, but she couldn't pull her eyes away from a grouping of statues. There before her was several statues with the same male, but different females. The statues further to the back seemed dead and completely useless, but the couple nearest the front was different. There was a feeling of home, love, peace, joy, and lust that was hard to pull away from. She looked at the statue of herself and of Bruce as they engaged in their first sexual act together.

She watched the statues and noticed that they moved. Softly, gently they moved with each other. She opened her mind and could hear their voices echoing through the hall.

"Diana..." The statue that resembled Bruce said.

"Bruce... Gods I love you! I belong to you and you only." The statue of her said the last part softly before it repeated itself again.

She watched as the statue of Bruce nuzzled her double's neck softly and told her that he loved her. She felt a pain striking in her chest and suddenly she wanted to fly out of here and never look back. She was sent to find a sword that would be used to kill Bruce, and instead she found a reminder of why she loved him so much. Unlike the others she had gotten to a place deep within his soul, and he had done the same to her. She turned toward the Fairy who looked at her and then at the statues. The fairy smiled gently and stepped off of the horse again.

"He is a fine specimen. It isn't surprising that you chose him for mating, but tell me did you mean the things you said to him?" The fairy asked as shes studied the chiseled back and neck muscles in the statue of Bruce as he pulled her statue close into a deep embrace.

"I meant every word. He is my husband and my life. I thought that I would never need a man, but I find myself needing him like I need air to breath and water to drink. He is as much a part of my soul as I am of his." Diana said as she looked at the floor in shame.

"And like the others you have been sent here to find a weapon to kill him with right? Stupid Olympian gods. They force the dark one back and now they have to sacrifice another hero to make it right." The fairy said as she touched Diana's shoulder.

"Another hero?" Diana asked.

"Every few thousand years the Dark One finds a way to escape the Abyss. His cage is by no means meant to hold him forever, although the gods on Mt. Olympus think it should. When he escapes there is usually an Amazon champion out in mans world and she, or he if it has hit the correct universe. The last time it happened when Queen Hippolyta journeyed to the outside world on a quest for trade and peace. She found a true hero and fell in love with him. Together they had three children and she would have stayed in the outer world, but she was forced into doing what the gods asked. She knew that her children all three boys would never forgive her, and she knew that protecting them meant everything to her. So she did as she asked and used the ancient sword to kill the man she loved and went to face the Dark One. Once he was sealed away the gods rewrote the tapestry of time to show that she had never went to the outside. While she had she would not remember nor would she know of her male children. They grew and filled the kingdom of Atlantis. They formed the royal family and remain so." The fairy said as she looked at Diana.

"Wait Arthur?" She asked as she looked at the fairy.

"He is your great, great, great, grand nephew. You still must see Lord Oberon, but I will speak on your behalf now." The fairy said as she smiled at Diana.

"Why would you speak for me now?" Diana asked.

She watched as the fairy began to change slowly. Her dress and face changed toward a little more modern look and soon Diana looked into the face of Martha Wayne. The mother of Bruce Wayne stood before her and smiled softly.

"You have brought so much happiness to Bruce. Both Thomas and I had agreed to become what we are now so that we can drop in and watch over him from time to time. We are never in our true forms. We've been victims of crime, lost children, and even unfortunate animals that he has went out of his way to help. We are both so very proud of him, but we feared that he would end up alone. You changed that we can't help but be proud of you as well." Martha Wayne said as she touched the cheek of her daughter in law.

Diana felt her eyes well up and she didn't want to cry, but suddenly as if she was a little girl once again she leaned into the shoulder of her mother in law and let it all out. The pent up anguish and anger at the promise she had made to her gods without ever hearing what it would be. Martha held her and softly stroked her hair as Diana cried for what seemed like hours.

"Things have a way of working out dearest one." Martha said as the rich smell of jasmine and theater popcorn rolled off of her. Strangely while the combination seemed odd it fit Martha perfectly.

"I can't forgive myself for this. I know that I do it to protect our children, but I can't forgive what I go to do." Diana said as she looked at the ground.

"Child, dying and coming back as taught me much. I've learned that nothing is ever what it seems, and that if you truly love someone they will not die, not completely. Bruce will understand what has happened and why. He will forgive you for the act and pain, but it is important for you to prepare for what comes after. Oberon will ask you three questions. If you answer them truthfully he will allow you to get the sword and to ask one request besides. Oberon has the ability to bring those once dead back to life and return their souls as long as they are willing to become something." Martha said as she looked at Diana.

"What would he want Bruce to become?" Diana asked trying to remember what she had learned about Oberon from the classic literature she had read from the library at the Manor.

"Bruce would become a knight for Oberon. He would make sure that all dark fairies would be returned to their cells, and he would retain his youth for as long as it takes. Believe me it would take several thousand years to capture all of the dark fairies." Martha said as she smiled.

"He would make Bruce immortal?" Diana asked.

"No, he would grant Bruce a very long life, but he would still be victim to human frailty I am afraid. Any weapon that can kill a human could still kill him. He would be no stronger, but he would have a long time to master all he studies." Martha answered honestly.

"Take me to Oberon and I shall answer his questions." Diana said as she followed Martha.

Martha Wayne transformed once again into her Fairy self and lead Diana through a pair of pearl doors that opened into a room filled with silver and rubies. Upon a throne of gold sat a man who could easily stand seven foot tall. While Diana loved Bruce with all of her heart it was the first time she had seen the unnatural beauty of the king and lord of all fairies. His white hair fell down around his massive shoulders. His skin was pale, but done so to look like the finest china doll ever created. his lips both was drawn into a friendly smile and by stark contrast they where as red as the rubies that adorned the room and the crown he wore. His clothes seemed to made of gold, but they moved like silk and he stood gracefully as she entered.

"Amazon royalty. I am impressed. You are the seventh Amazon that has entered today. The last was a male and he was quite upset about the events happening in his life. Of course I could understand having to kill the woman you love to save a group of helpless gods is a burden. So tell me Princess what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I've come to claim the sword of the ancients and us it to stop the killer of the gods." She answered truthfully.

"Do you commit what you do simply because of a vow, or is it done with your whole heart and done gladly?" He asked.

"I do so because a vow. If I could take it back I would." She said with shame in her voice.

"Do you love him?" Oberon asked the last question and looked at Diana.

"With all that I am, all that I was, and all that I ever will be." She said as she looked up at Oberon.

"You may take the sword. It is kept in the chamber of the old king. To remove it speak of the vow and only of the vow." Oberon said as he turned.

"May I ask a request?" Diana said hoping that he would listen.

"You may ask." he said as he turned.

"When this is done... Will you bring Bruce back to me?" She asked him.

"Only if he chooses to come back. If he does then I shall bring him back, but remember your deal with your father. Your immortality shall be removed once this is done. The roles will be reversed Princess." Oberon said as he smiled a nasty little smile.

"No... no I forgot... Hera, it would be torment for him to go on alone." She said as she looked at the ground.

"I can grant you your immortality back, but it will require something on your end. I don't know if you realize this Princess but in order to get something from a fairy you have to give something of equal value first. For me your truthful answers help give me insight into your very soul. I can see how noble and honorable you are. That gives me power should a situation like this occurs." He said honestly before he moved toward her.

"What would you want for my immortality to be returned to me once Hades removes it." She asked.

"Your daughter shall marry the son of the last son of Krypton. Together they shall have three children and the last shall be a girl. I want permission to court her and if she accepts to make her my new queen." Oberon said as he smiled at her.

"You wish simply to court my granddaughter?" She asked trying to see any malice.

"Court like i have my other queens." He stated simply.

"How did you court them?" She asked.

"Why I visited them in their dreams. I showed them a world beyond understanding and allowed them to know the wonders that exist there. I never slept with them until the accepted. Of that you have my word." He said.

"When can I accept your offer?" She asked.

"You may accept any time before her birth. Speak it over with your daughter if you wish, but do not wait until she born. If you do then it shall be something else I want." Oberon said as he turned and walked back to his throne.

"Go now and full fill what you have promised. Remember speak only of the vow once you are in the room of the old king. Say nothing else other that why you are there and who you promised." Oberon warned as the fairy that lead her in showed her out.


	4. Carry On

_**Blood Moon **_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Carry On  
Masquerading as a man with a reason  
My charade is the event of the season  
And if I claim to be a wise man, well  
It surely means that I don't know  
On a stormy sea of moving emotion  
Tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean  
I set a course for winds of fortune  
But I hear the voices say  
Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more**_

Kansas

(Outside of the Old King's Room)

Diana looked at Martha Wayne who was still in her Fairy form. The mother of Bruce Wayne steadied the stone horse and climbed off allowing it to return to nothing more than a statue. She walked to the doors and looked at Diana.

"This is where we part. I can no go past the doors. Any member of any court other than the belonging to the old king is captured and made into a servant. I know of the old pervert and he will try to trick you. Follow Lord Oberon's advice and speak only of the sword and your promise to the gods of Olympus. Do not accept anything to eat or drink. And do not shake his hands or agree to any bargin. Remember that while he controls the room, Oberon controls the island. He has to give you the sword, but he will work on tricking you." Martha said as the door opened.

Diana took a breath and walked into the dimly lit room. Once the doors closed the room became bright and filled with party supplies. She walked through a group of balloons that seemed to float and hover near her chest. At first she didn't seem to mind the balloons, but one floated up and suddenly dozens more floated near her chest. She tried to avoid them, but one of them moved in front of her and transformed. The older man stood there looking at her and smiling. He held what looked like a drawing pad and turned to face her. Her cheeks blushed and she became slightly angry as she looked at the detailed drawing of her wearing his crown, bent over his throne, all while he gave her the 'royal' treatment.

"Welcome to my kingdom. I know why you are here. You can hit me if you want." He said as a bright light covered him and suddenly he stood there dressed in tight fitting leather bondage clothes with a ball gag in his mouth and various chains leading down to his hands.

"Cmmm hmmn" he said through the ball gag and turned around to show his wrinkled white ass through the assless chaps.

"I am here for the sword, I promised the gods of Olympus that I would come after it." She said through gritted teeth.

The bright light flashed again and he stood before her in a much younger form. His shirt hung around his waist and revealed a perfectly toned chest and stomach. She looked up him to see Bruce's face and pouting lips.

"But Princess it's my birthday." He said in the old man voice before hundreds of other fairies appeared and began dancing to music she couldn't hear.

"I am here for the sword..." She began and he shook his head.

"Oberon is such a kill joy. You know you might find that you enjoy a little 'Fairy Tail' from time to time. The sword is deep in the room. You can have it because Oberon has said so, but he didn't say that I would make it easy. Each step you take you will be tested. You will see images of your love from his former life. I won't tell what it really is testing you, but only someone with an iron will can make all of the way to the sword. Enjoy..." He said as he turned back to his guests and watched them dance around him.

Diana turned toward a door way that appeared and walked to it. The door opened and she walked inside of it. The hall way looked dark and unused. She stepped into it and heard the door shut. She turned to see the hall extend into the other direction. She looked and remembered what he said about it being deeper into the room. She began walking in the direction she had started in and heard something shuffling ahead. Moving slowly she turned the corner and saw two shapes moving in unison together.

"Bruce... God Bruce... Oh... Oh... Oh GOD, OH GOD, OH GOD YES!" A woman's voice called out into the dark hall.

Diana walked toward the sound and looked on to see what appeared to be an apartment. There on the bed was Selina Kyle and Bruce. She could tell from the way he looked that this was years ago. Selina was screaming in pure pleasure as he ravished her. Suddenly he turned to Diana and his face softened. Selina disappeared and the bed changed to the one they shared.

Diana felt her pulse quicken and felt the draw to him. She started to step forward and then shook her head. She couldn't forget why she was here. She quickly turned toward the hall and began to walk away.

"Testing... This isn't testing this is... This is wrong is what this is!" She exclaimed to herself as she turned a corner and looked on at Bruce again. This time he was engaged in various acts with Talia. The dark haired daughter of Ra's AlGhul was moaning in pleasure and begging him to not stop. Like Selina Talia disappeared and Bruce turned to her.

She looked in in confusion as he motioned for her to come to him and be with him. The wall where he held Talia was still there, but the pull was stronger this time. She shook her head and began running down the hall.

"What kind of test is this?" She asked herself as she turned a corner to see an entire room full of Bruce Wayne's all of them nude and all of them smiling at her.

"Oh Hera..." She said as her eyes widened.

"Princess." THey all said at once.

"You're not Bruce." She said.

"We are if you want us to be." They said as they neared her.

"YOUR NOT BRUCE!" SHe shouted as she kicked the first one near her and sent it flying. The copy of Bruce hit the wall and quickly turned. It was now showing its true form. It looked back at her. The creature was handsome, but not like Bruce. It had two horns and a long black tail that wrapped around its waist.

Quickly it turned back into Bruce's form and she realized that these 'demons' were here to get her to fall into the trap of fulfillment like the lotus eaters had done to saliors for generations. Seeing through their tricks she ran through the room and to the hall on the other side.

Once she was through she saw another door. She touched it and the door opened to show Bruce laying on the bed. His eyes was lifeless, blood seemed to pool around where his mouth had laid on the pillow and in the middle of his chest was the sword. The room changed and she saw the sword embedded into a stone.

"What you have seen is what will happen." A voice said.

She turned to see the old King standing there behind her. His face no longer joyful.

"The gods of Olympus deserve what they receive child. Leave the sword alone and return to your beloved husband. There is no need for his death." The old King said as he looked at her.

"I have to... My children will die... Everyone he loves will die if I don't do this... She said with a tear as she stepped forward and pulled the sword out. The Old King nodded and suddenly another door appeared.

"That leads back to Oberon's palace gates. May the spirit of the wind go with you child." The old King said before he disappeared.


	5. Let it Bleed

_**Blood Moon  
Chapter 4 Let it Bleed**_

_Well, we all need someone we can lean on  
And if you want it, you can lean on me  
Yeah, we all need someone we can lean on  
And if you want it, you can lean on me_

She said, "My breasts, they will always be open  
Baby, you can rest your weary head right on me  
And there will always be a space in my parking lot  
When you need a little coke and sympathy"

Yeah, we all need someone we can dream on  
And if you want it, baby, well you can dream on me 

(1 Hour after leaving Avalon)

Diana looked at the sword in her hand. She had flown from Avalon straight to Gotham, but for the last fifteen minutes she couldn't bring herself to go inside of the house that had became her new home. She wanted to go in and spend the day holding and making love to Bruce, but that wasn't going to happen. She knew that once she stepped through the doors she would have to carry out her promise. Her heart began to sink as she looked at the court yard she stood in. To her left was the Gazebo where Dick and Donna had married three months ago. Her sister was so in love. So much had happened to Donna that finding someone to love seemed impossible.

But impossible or not Dick had came around to help bring her out of the depression Donna had been in.

_They'll hate me now. Once I go in Dick, Donna, Thomas, Athena... Even Thomas' little secret girlfriend he doesn't know that I know about will hate me. They won't know why until after The Dark One is forced back into his cell. Hera, why did you choose me for this? I... I don't want to go through with it..._ She thought as her feet began to move forward. She reached the door and it opened to show an elder Englishman standing there.

"Welcome home Madam." Alfred said as he smiled warmly at Diana.

"Alfred... Thank you for everything that you've done for us, and for everything that you've done for Bruce." Diana said holding her tongue about what was going to happen.

"You are of course Welcome, but Diana what seems to be troubling you?" Alfred asked as he looked her in the eyes.

"My gods have forced me into doing something I do not wish to do. If I don't it will mean the end of the world. Everything and everyone will die starting with Bruce, Thomas, and Athena." She said as her shoulders slumped.

"Oh my, I can see the reason for being upset now. What did they command you to do?" He asked.

"I have to give the blood, soul, and spirit of a true hero the the sword I now carry. Once it obtains that the sword can be used to force the dark one back. They..." She looked away shamed at what she couldn't say.

"They commanded that you kill me." Came Bruce's voice from behind Alfred.

Diana looked to see him still dressed in a robe. His eyes where bloodshot and he looked ragged as if he had just crawled out of bed, but she knew better. It was more likely that either he had been up searching for her, or he had just gotten back from patrol.

"I don't doubt that they would threaten our children to get you to do their will. It isn't above them." Bruce said as he neared her. His hands softly touched her face.

"I made a deal with the lord of the island where the sword was kept. Oberon.." She started before Alfred's face became sad looking.

"What's wrong?" Diana asked.

"Oberon will keep his word Diana, but he is a fairy. They tend to play horrible pranks and jokes. Did you specify everything to Oberon when you made the deal?" Alfred asked.

"Only that I wanted Bruce brought back. Oberon agreed that it will happen, but only if Bruce chooses to do so." Diana said.

"I see..." Alfred said as he shook his head.

"I know about Oberon as well. I know that according to stories about him the ones he brought back had no memory of those they had loved. They existed for the mission and the mission they where assigned to only." Bruce said as he looked at Diana.

Diana closed her eyes and wished she would have been more specific about the request. Suddenly she felt something grasp her arm and push forward. She opened her eyes to see the sword now entering into Bruce's chest. The sword began to move of its own accord and sliced into Bruce's heart. He stumbled and fell forward. Diana caught him and held him as he leaned into her shoulder.

"I love you..." he said weakly.

"Bruce... gods no I'm sorry... I don't want to do this! I don't want this to happen!" She screamed to air.

"It is too late daughter of Hippolyta." came a voice from behind her.

She knew the voice and at one time she would have welcomed the visit from Hera, but now... Now she was filled with hate for the queen of the gods.

"You forced me to do this." Diana said.

"You would not have." Hera said as Bruce's blood began to pool up around Diana and Bruce. The thick red blood covered her legs and parts of the Amazonian armor that had been returned to her.

"I loved him. I still love him. I hope that you are sent straight to Tartarus after this is done. At least Hades is honest about being vile and evil. You've hidden it behind a face of beauty." Diana said as she touched Bruce's hair and softly stroked it holding him.


	6. Vengence

_**Blood Moon  
Chapter 4 'Vengeance'**_

_her voice is calling again  
to me with songs of suffering  
she sings to me from beyond  
repeats your name and the crime you've done_

with broken wings, lying six feet under  
her blood in your hands feeds my black burning core  
with flames aimed towards you  
I come with vengeance and hell is coming with me

the silence almost unbearable  
brought by the violence of the one  
the wrath of god is unleashed  
the beast inside has taken the lead in me

with broken wings, lying six feet under  
her blood in your hands feeds my black burning core  
with flames aimed towards you  
I come with vengeance and hell is coming with me

(The Batcave - Six hours later)

Diana looked at Bruce's body as he laid in the glass cooler. The cooler was designed as a holding area for Fries if he escaped and his suit was rendered unusable. It was odd that with everything between them Victor Fries and Bruce had become sort of odd friends. Victor would go at lenghts to ensure that Bruce wasn't harmed, and Bruce would return the favor. The cooler was designed in case someone working with Victor turned on him, or during a fight his suit cracked. Oddly it looked like a casket laying there on a table.

Diana found that she couldn't stop looking at him. She wanted to run to the cooler, rip the lid off, and hold on to Bruce until this was over.

"Why isn't he returning yet?" Diana asked.

"Madam I believe the reason lays within your hand." Alfred said as he pointed to the sword which had turned black. Diana lifted it and held the sword level with her eyes. Suddenly as she looked at it she felt something move within her. She closed her eyes and somehow she could see Bruce standing before her.

Unlike his normal body armor he wore Bruce's soul looked as though it was an angel. The Wings on his back were solid black instead of white. He wore a tarnished tunic which looked as though it was cleaner somehow than it had been. His right hand held a branch from a fig tree, and his left hand held a sword which seemed to emit a deep and powerful glow.

"Diana it is time." he said to her as he disappeared.

She opened her eyes and looked at Alfred.

"I'll be back." She said softly as she took off and flew out of the cave.

(Above Themyscira an hour later)

Diana looked at the destruction happening to the island below her. Her sisters was fighting with a creature that seemed unstoppable. It's huge jaws would swing open like a rusty gate and let out a piercing scream. Those close to the creature would fall and become immobile. She watched as they were carried back only for the creature to advance. She landed on the island and soon she turned to see bright lights appear around her. The first person to step out of the light was man who looked like a cross between her and Ares. He held a shield in his hands. He looked angrily at the creature and shouted a curse at it.

"You simple bastard! You are the reason my Ana had to die! I will rip your head from your shoulders!" He screamed as he thumped the shield against his chest.

She could see other versions of her appear along with the man. Each held some part of the armor or other swords. They all flew toward the creature and as it screamed they weren't stopped. The creature looked confused, but they continued toward it. Diana thrust the sword containing Bruce's soul into the creature and heard it howl in pain. Below her the various copies of herself and the male amazon all attacked the creature attempting to stop it.

The creature started to move back but the male amazon jumped up and thrust his shield in under its eye and shoved upward. The creature screamed in pain as its eye popped out. He then used the shield to cut through the nerve holding the eye and shouted to the others to keep going. Diana didn't stop on her assault either. She felt the creature getting weak and then slowly it began to stop moving. The creature let out a whimper and then it fell. The black inky body of the creature began to dissolve around it and Diana looked in disbelief at what was there. Laying in the middle of the dark creature was an infant child. The others that had attacked it looked in disbelief at the little infant that had been part of the creature.

Diana stepped forward and looked down at the dark haired infant and softly touched it. The tiny infant cried out and she lifted it up looking into the eyes of innocence.

"Kill it!" came a voice from behind her.

Diana turned to see Zeus standing there. Soon from behind him Hera appeared and looked at the child and then at Zeus. Her eyes widened and she realized what this was. The creature, the attacks. The infant was a child of Zeus' out of wedlock.

"Kill the child! It will only become the creature again!" Zeus demanded as he looked at the infant.

"You selfish, evil... you slept with one of the Ancient ones... I should have known this was your doing!" Hera spat as she looked at the infant.

"Diana... and Hippolytus there is no way I can truly tell you how sorry I am. If we would have known... Zeus has been lying to us since before the beginning about this." Hera said as she looked at the tiny infant.

"What will happen to her?" Diana asked as she looked at the tiny infant.

"We will leave her in Hippolyta's care." Hera said as she looked at the child and then at Zeus.

"What about Ana?" Hippolytus asked as he looked at the goddess with hate in his eyes.

"Son of Ares... I am sorry it is not up to me. Perhaps your grandfather shall see reason to release her." Hera said as she looked at him in sorrow.

"I was told the world would end. I was told that Bella our daughter would be killed because of this!" He shouted as he pointed toward the infant.

"I was told this because of an old man who can't keep it in his pants! My Ana was right when she said that you all lie." Hippolytus said an angry tone. he turned and looked toward where Avalon was.

"The lord of the fairies had better keep his word." Hippolytus said as his body began to shimmer and he disappeared.

Diana watched as the other versions of her and other Amazon champions disappeared. She then looked in the direction of Gotham.


	7. No more tears

_**Blood Moon  
Chapter 6 'No More Tears'**_

_So now that it's over can't we just say goodbye? bye bye Good bye  
I'd like to move on and make the most of the night  
Maybe a kiss before I leave you this way  
Your lips are so cold I don't know what else to say_

I never wanted it to end this way my love, my darling  
Believe me when I say to you in love I think I'm falling here

No more tears, tears, tears  
No more tears, tears, tears  
No more tears, tears, tears  
No more tears, tears, tears

Ozzy Osborne

(Avalon - Oberon's palace)

Bruce felt his body materalize before the Lord of the Fairies. Oberon smiled and walked forward looking over Bruce as he stood there. He stuck his hand forward feeling of the wound the sword had left.

"You know bringing a mortal here even one that is not actually alive again is usually forbidden. My law states so. Of course since it is my law I am able to change it." Oberon said as his court laughed.

Bruce said nothing as he watched the Lord of the Fairies circle him a few times. He noticed that Oberon never once took his eyes off of him. It was as if he was testing Bruce or daring him to move.

"You seem to have no problem standing here in the nude." Oberon said with mirth.

Bruce noticed Oberon's hand madiens all looking at him and some where even openly speaking of how they would like to engage in 'sport' with him.

"Your wife has asked that I return you to life. Because she had already traded something of equal value I am obligated to do so. If you want to return I will grant it. Of course there is one small condiction. In order to keep you from drifting to the other side I will have to employ you. You shall become a knight for my court. There are fairies... Very dark fairies that exist in your world Mr. Wayne. They are the kind that waits for children to get out of school and then eats them. These creatures have plagued the human world, and they do the same here. They cannot be allowed to continue their dark ways. Fairies, well most fairies exist not because of children's laughter, but because we are tied to magic. And any loss of magic hurts us. Killing a child, or a wife, or a husband, wounds us because it hurts a most ancient and powerful magic. The magic of love between people. Wounding that wounds us all." Oberon said as he lifted his shirt to show a fresh wound that was starting to heal.

"This was caused by the action your wife took in obeying her gods. It is like this on me, and others have suffered worse. The magic barrier between Avalon and the rest of the world keeps most of this from reaching us, but..." Oberon started as he looked at Bruce and saw the Detective nodding.

"But when it is something as old and ancient as that it gets through. I want to return, but I want my memories and my soul intact." Bruce said simply.

"I see that your mother was right. You are intelligent. Very well you shall retain both." Oberon said as he walked over to his throne and returned with a long thin iron.

He breathed on the end of the iron and it began to glow a dark red. Wasting no time he placed the iron on Bruce's shoulder and branded Bruce.

"You are under my employ now. Should I need you I shall call." Oberon said as he waved a hand before Bruce and the palace filled with fog. The fog cleared and Bruce appeared still nude before Diana on Themyscira.

"Bruce? BRUCE!" Diana shouted happily as she wrapped her arms around him.

The other Amazons looked at him and studied this naked man that appeared before them.


	8. Remember

_**Blood Moon  
Chapter 7 'Remember'**_

_Remember when I was young and so were you  
and time stood still and love was all we knew  
You were the first, so was I  
We made love and then you cried  
Remember when_

Remember when we vowed the vows  
and walked the walk  
Gave our hearts, made the start, it was hard  
We lived and learned, life threw curves  
There was joy, there was hurt  
Remember when

Remember when old ones died and new were born  
And life was changed, disassembled, rearranged  
We came together, fell apart  
And broke each other's hearts  
Remember when

Remember when the sound of little feet  
was the music  
We danced to week to week  
Brought back the love, we found trust  
Vowed we'd never give it up  
Remember when

Remember when thirty seemed so old  
Now lookn' back it's just a steppin' stone  
To where we are,  
Where we've been  
Said we'd do it all again  
Remember when  
Remember when we said when we turned gray  
When the children grow up and move away  
We won't be sad, we'll be glad  
For all the life we've had  
And we'll remember when

Alan Jackson

The next few hours after leaving Themyscira seemed to be a dream. Diana couldn't excape the joy she felt in her heart until she looked at how much pain Bruce was in. They landed and she stepped back. The lasso had touched him and left a burn mark on his flesh. Diana looked at him and then at the lasso. She stepped forward and touched him. Nothing happen, but when her amazonian armor touched him he gritted his teeth and held his tongue. She could see the pain surging in his eyes and backed up again.

"I don't understand... I wished for you to be brought back." Diana said.

"And I am under employment of Oberon. Diana... I think that he changed me into something else." Bruce said as he looked at her.

Diana watched and could see the glow emitting from his body. He looked exactly as his soul had appeared except for the wings. She realized then that Oberon had created the soul a new body and given it access to fairy magic and properties. That meant that Olympian magic could wound or kill him easier than before.

"Oh Bruce..." She said as she stepped near him.

"Diana... " He said as stepped back and saw the branding that her armor had given him. She quickly stripped it off and stood before him. She touched him and it didn't seem to hurt him.

"At least I am not hurting you." She said as a mild laugh escaped from a bush.

They turned to see a form take shape and Oberon stood there rubbing his hands together.

"It has been many years since I have seen the outer world. You do not hurt him because you are now mortal. If your gods returned your immortality your touch would burn him. To live with him you need have me grant your immortality just as we agreed." Oberon said smiling and full of himself.

Diana realized now that Oberon had used her request to gain an advantage. He had set them up for the sole purpose of courting their granddaughter when she would be born. For him to be so interested in her she would be very powerful. Diana watched the Lord of Fairies as he laughed and walked around the courtyard.

"You of course have a few years to decide, but take my advice. Agree now and I shall grant you your immortality and all shall be well. You need not worry about your grandchild. She shall rule all over Avalon with me." Oberon said as he smiled at Diana.

"What of Titania?" Bruce asked.

"Titania has made her choice." The fairy lord said as his voice became strained.

"She left you didn't she?" Bruce asked amused.

"She chose to leave me for a mortal. A mere mortal who's very smell offends me. He is such a wooden and devoted man. Why she would choose someone like that I shall never know." Oberon said.

"Who did she choose?" Bruce asked.

Oberon turned unwilling to answer.

"Who was it?" Diana asked holding the lasso.

Oberon backed away and lowered his head. A curse said in the fairy language escaped his lips and then he looked at the ground.

"Wally West. She became a mortal named Linda... I don't know her last name." Oberon said in defeat.

Diana studied his face and could see the hurt there. Even if Oberon was a trickster and would work things in his own favor he had a heart, and Titania had broken it. She was now with Wally and Diana had seen the two of them together. She loved him and only him. Whatever Titania had cast on herself to become a mortal she showed no evidence of remembering being a fairy.

"I do not know if I will agree yet, but I will consider it. I will consider it more if you can prove to me that you can be honorable. Consider this a test. You get what you want, I get what I want, and you prove to yourself that you can more than you are." Diana said to him.

"What shall I do?" He asked.

"Help the helpless." Bruce answered.

Oberon looked at them and decided to agree. He shimmered for a moment and then disappeared. Bruce looked at Diana and lifted her up into his arms. She looked at him as he carried through the threshold of the manor. It was a new beginning and he had to learn what new abilities he had, but first he had to prove to Diana that he was not angry, and that he still loved her. The next place he headed toward was their bedroom.


End file.
